worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Al'Akir
| alignment = Chaotic neutral | instance = Throne of the Four Winds | id = 46753 | tcg = AlAkirtheWindlordTCG.jpg }} :Winds! Obey my command! (TCG) :At first you see only a whirling cyclone, with flickers of lightning dancing it. Then you realize this is more than just a rapidly approaching windstorm. Looking more closely, you see the silhouette of a winged serpent within the swirling winds, its eyes regarding you through flashing bolts of electricity. Al'Akir the Windlord is absolute ruler over the skies, air and storms.Shadows & Light, 101 He is the weakest of the four Elemental Lords of the Old Gods. His domain is the sky over the Elemental Plane, which touches all of the other elements. Consequently, it "...interacts with them more than any other, and yet he is the most capricious and aloof of all the Lords. He is as likely to stir up trouble one day as he is to casually ignore incursions the next." His mood can quickly change, much like the weather.Shadows & Light, 100 He is revered by all air elementals and creatures that fly. It is said that he is aware of all air spells that are cast anywhere throughout the multiverse - although this might be true, he rarely becomes personally involved in their resolution unless they affect him directly. Lore The Old Gods' armies were led by the most powerful elemental lieutenants: Ragnaros the Firelord, Therazane the Stonemother, Al'Akir the Windlord, and Neptulon the Tidehunter. Their chaotic forces raged across the face of the world and clashed with the colossal Titans. Though the elementals were powerful beyond mortal comprehension, their combined forces could not stop the mighty Titans. One by one, the elemental lords fell, and their forces dispersed. The Pantheon shattered the Old Gods' citadels and chained the four elemental gods far beneath the surface of the world. Without the Old Gods' power to keep their raging spirits bound to the physical world, the elementals were banished to an abyssal world known as the Elemental Plane where they would contend with one another for all eternity. With the elementals' departure, nature calmed, and the world settled into a peaceful harmony. Thunderaan, Prince of Air, is one of Al'Akir's children. World of Warcraft One of the European realms in World of Warcraft is named Al'Akir. Silithus In this desolate land, we can see that there is a bound between Wind serpent and Skywall as shown High Marshal Whirlaxis, representative of Air elemental to Abyssal High Council. Nobody knows if they are any creations or associate of Al'akir. He is one of two Elemental Lords allied with Deathwing, the other is Ragnaros. Uldum Al'akir has created an alliance with Dark Pharaoh Tekahn in exchange, he counteracted the curse of the flesh, after he asked Siamat lead Neferset from Lost City of the Tol'vir. Skywall He has charged Asaad, his caliph, to protect his kingdom in the Vortex Pinnacle with the help of some Neferset. He is the last boss of the Skywall raid protected by the Conclave of Wind. Conclave of Wind This Conclave consists of four of Al'Akir's lieutenants (as Ragnaros has Geddon and Garr). * Anshal, Lord of the West Wind * Nezir, Lord of the North Wind * Rohash, Lord of the East Wind * Siamat, Lord of the South Wind (though he is fought as a seperate boss in Lost City of the Tol'vir, it can be assumed he's also a part of the Conclave, judging by his title) Skills and abilities Al'Akir uses his great speed to his advantage in battle. He strikes first at those foes who fly and thus present the greatest challenge to his mastery of the air. Climbing into the sky to attack him can be a dangerous proposition. Once all flying foes have been dealt with, he generally employs his whirlwind ability to sweep up creatures on the ground, holding them as long as possible before dropping them in whatever manner deals the most punishment to those who would challenge his might. Although he is the weakest of the Elemental Lords, the others are hard pressed to attack him on his own turf. He rarely attacks them directly, choosing instead to wreak whatever havoc he can before retreating in the face of determined opposition. The thunderhead Al'Akir has the power to transform himself into a tireless and raging thunderstorm when outdoors. This transformation completes within a relatively short time, "during which he swiftly shifts into a massive, roiling black" 250-foot by 250-foot by 1,000-foot "cloud bank with lightning dancing within." It can last up to one full hour, while also standing a few hundred feet off the ground. While within this form, he has greater power to manipulate the air, such as being able to loose multiple and powerful lightning bolts, each at a different target within approximately 500 feet in any direction he wishes. He also has the ability to slam creatures beneath him or within one hundred feet of the thunderstorm. Furthermore, he can create a single whirlwind underneath his cloud shape that must remain directly below his cloud body. If any other air elementals are in the vicinity, they also can form whirlwinds (at their own power level) that can last for as long as the thunderstorm. There are limits to these abilities; Al'Akir cannot use them with conjunction of the whirlwind, or with other whirlwinds caused by the wind elementals under his command.Shadows & Light, 101-102 His whirlwind Al'Akir can transform himself into a whirlwind every 10 minutes, and remain in this form for a fairly long duration. Gargantuan or smaller creatures may be injured when caught in the whirlwind, and/or lifted into the air. A creature that can fly has a higher chance than others to escape the whirlwind. It too, will very likely be injured. He can eject any creatures whenever he wishes, depositing them wherever the whirlwind happens to be. He prefers doing this over the sides of cliffs, or from very high altitudes. If the base touches the ground, it creates a swirling cloud of debris, known to most as a tornado. This cloud is centered on the elemental, and it will obscure all vision. It is difficult to cast a spell from near or within the tornado. Quotes ;Conclave is defeated * ;Aggro * ;Wind Burst * ;Phase Two * ;Squall Line * ;Phase Three * ;Killing a player * * ;Defeat * Name inspiration "Al Akhir الأخير", or romanized "Al Akir", means literally "The Last" in Arabic. This is possibly a reference to Avatar: The Last Airbender, as Al'Akir bends the air around him. Highly unlikely, however, this name may be an homage to the works of the late fantasy writer, Robert Jordan: al'Lan Mandragoran was the last crowned king of Malkier in the Wheel of Time universe. Al'Akhir is also one of the 99 names of God by which Muslims regard God http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Names_of_God_in_the_Qur%27an. Videos Lore 10-man Heroic 10-man Normal References fr:Al'Akir External links ;Boss ;Info Kategooria:Air elementals Kategooria:Elemental lords Kategooria:Shadows & Light